


When you are by my side

by Albus_Yawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugs, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albus_Yawn/pseuds/Albus_Yawn
Summary: Albus realizes he feels different around his friend Scorpius and confusion ensues.





	1. Where It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> //This was originally written in Spanish before The Cursed Child was published so it's not related at all//
> 
> One of the first things I wrote.

 

_September 24, 2020_

There was nothing more mortifying than a Divination class. Or at least that's what a certain emerald-eyed brunette and almost three-quarters of his classmates thought. The truth was that Albus Severus Potter was having the most boring and traumatizing experience of his life, while Sybill Trelawney, the  "teacher", gave vent to how they could see their future in tea leaves. Perhaps, Albus thought, the fact that the woman was at least 60 years old, was a more than convincing explanation for having to get all of that in without question.

"What do you see, Miss Weston?" Trelawney asked clearly excited. 

Weston just shrugged, the same thing that everyone before her had done.

And even so, the teacher continued to walk around the room, asking the same thing and leaning over the shoulders of her students to confirm with her own if they really didn't succeed in the activity. Not even Rose, Albus's much-applied cousin, could give a different expression to the denial, when the woman looked at her cup.

"Guys, you need to try harder." She said in the most natural way possible. " You need to let out your self hid."

 _The only thing I want is to get out of this class and eat._ Albus thought. There were certain things a human could stand. One of that classes _wasn't_ among them.

"I think I see something" The voice was by side. Albus didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Trelawney smiled sideways before approaching the spot next to him. She stopped with an even more shocking grin plastered on his neglected face.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, what do you see?"

The silver-eyed blonde looked at the cup, the teacher's face, then the cup again and finally faced the woman with some disappointment in his eyes. Trelawney studied the boy's expression, fixing his glasses tightly to try to see the answer before the boy ...

"Ah... I lost it!"

...disappointed her.

Trelawney glared at him through her overly sized glasses. Albus smiled at that. It was not a normal thing, of course not, but that's the only thing he could do when his friend acted like that.

Scorpius was always so witty. Although sometimes it seemed that the young man did it without wanting to, he knew him enough to know that his attitude was fully conscious and acted. Perks of being best friends.

The blond only smiled when the teacher shook her head slowly, clearly disappointed. The smile was not unnoticed by Albus, who smiled similarly in response, settling into his seat and forgetting about the tea leaf that still said nothing. A strange tingle ran through his body. An as per usual, he could help but think _Why does this always happen to him when he was around Scorp?_

"Well, since nobody was successful ... as always, open your book on the page ..."

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Albus was finally in the Great Hall taking a large piece of apple pie to his mouth. Those were the moments he really loved, those moments when he could relax. Without tea leaves, without tasks, without the attentive look of the teachers. Only him and the food.

"Good thing we finally got out of that fucking class."  Scorpius spoke to his side. Although he was from Slytherin, the boy always sat at the lions' table to talk with Albus. That was something he liked a lot, and nobody cared, so it was a really amazing experience when they served their favorite dessert. "Actually I thought I was going to die of boredom."

"Yes," Albus replied with a giggle. "I truly admire the teacher desire to make us understand, but I think it's pointless."

"It's like expecting your brother James to do his homework on time."

They both laughed in unison at the occurrence. The aforementioned glared at them from the other side of the table. The two young men ignored and laughed a little more. Life should have a bit of joy after all and if the fun was healthy, why would it be bad?

"I love you too, little brother," James finally said after swallowing the food in one mouthful.

And so the eating continued, amid laughter and good anecdotes. James had commented on the Quidditch match that was to take place in two days and how Gryffindor was going to beat up Slytherin. And Scorpius had laughed and admired the boy's vivid imagination.

Finally, it was Albus who was the first to finish and get off the table.

"Well, I'm going to look for my things before Potions. You know what Slughorn says." He gave the blond the side-eye, smiling "Are you coming, Scorp?"

  
"Excuse me, I have to talk to your brother. I'll reach you later"

Albus simply nodded a bit sad, but smiled and turned around quickly. Still, he was able to see Scorpius smiling to him, smiling with that perfect curved lips of his, so he started to get away from there faster than usual.

When he was finally out of the Great Hall, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. The smile was alive in his mind, as if he had it face to face. The same tingling he felt in Divination class returned, this time more intensely.

_What is happening with me? Why do I feel all this?_

_Maybe…_

_Maybe…_

_Maybe…_

It was better not to think about it. He was going to be late for Potions if he didn't hurry. So he ran to the Common Room.

_Maybe he was just tired._


	2. Those Awkaward Likes

"Should I wear this suit or this one?"

Albus looked up from the book he was reading and looked at the young man standing beside the bed. In his right hand the boy held an elegant black suit, while on the left, he had a white one.

"No matter what you wear," he answered without interest. "The two are the same thing"And then he returned to pay attention to the reading.

"Albus Severus Potter!!!"

Albus rolled his eyes.

The voice was shrill. His personality was shrill. He was annoying. When the brunette looked at his interlocutor with a clear sign of boredom, all that was more than obvious.

"What"

"Answer the question"

Answer the question, that was what he had to do because if not, no matter how much he wanted, he would not be able to continue reading in peace. And God, he so much wanted to continue reading ... and be able to know what Alicia was going to say to Jake. Perhaps she was going to declare his love? Yes, that's why he liked romantic novels so much; It was so cute when the romance was pre ... What the fuck was he thinking? The question. Answer the question, that's what he should do.

"Black"he said at last.

"Just what I thought. Thanks, Potter. NowI'm ready for my date"

"Whatever" muttered Potter, without looking up "Say hello to Lucille.

"Sure!

And finally he was alone again. Alone as he liked to be.

There was no need to misinterpret the situation; Albus didn't consider himself a lonely boy, but he liked to be able to read a good novel while resting in his bed. Therefore, when Derek Schweinsteiger, one of his classmates, came to the dormitories demanding his help on a date, he couldn't  do more than condemn the existence of the dates.

Seriously, was he the only friend Derek had? Didn't he have another friend to who he could ask that kind of thing? But of course, as he in spite of everything, was so calm, he had no choice but to play along and support him as best he could. What he didn't expect was for Derek to ask him about the perfume, the way he talked, the underwear, the oral hygiene, the perfect chocolate, whteher the girls liked the swallows, whether Lucille Calvert drank butter beer or not. How would he know if he did not even know the aforementioned girl? And then came the clothes thing to torment him. That was more than he could stand. 

He just wanted to know whether Alice was going to tell Jake that she loved him. Was that so impossible?

Fortunately, after contemplating the full content of Derek's wardrobe, only those two suits were left and everything was a matter of giving one last answer. Now he could relax and keep reading. Albus settled down, in his bed, shook the pillow a little and after breathing deeply began to read the page in front of his eyes

**_"-Well, you came." He said in a too sensual tone for his taste._ **

**_Alice's face flushed hard. "Yes, there was something important that I wanted to tell you ..."_ **

**_"Ah, yes ... and what woulb that be?"_ **

**_"Well I-" she bounced back and forth. Jake remained silent, obviously noting the girl shy state." all this time I've realized that" Alice gulped, just a bit, but it made Jake even more anxious for what she was going to tell "I've ..."_ **

Albus face shortened the distace that separated him from the pages.

**_"Yes?" inquired Jake._ **

**_"I..."_ **

"LITTLE BROTHER"

Albus jumped due to the sudden and unexpected voice. His hand covered his raged heart as he breathed heavily "Salazar, you almost gave me a heart-attack" He hissed and then fell from the bed he was sitting in.

The movement was so intense that  the novel ended up falling to the floor of the bedroom, producing a thud. His brother James didn't say nothing; he just watched from a prudent distance as his brother stood up and anger swirled in his face to form the well-known expression of disgust.

"I am sorry. Do I interrupt something?" he asked with fake innocence.

Albus only breathed calmly. _You have to calm down, Albus. This is nothing, remember what Aunt Hermione told you._

James obviously didn't understand anything. Yes, it was clear that Albus was a very troubled guy ... and a little weird. But even to see him standing there, staring at the ground, breathing slowly and muttering things that could not be understood, exceeded the threshold of normality in the child's behavior.

He had just interrupted a reading! A reading of ... James Potter bent down and took the novel that lay on the floor. It was quite heavy and had a hard pink cover. James raised his eyebrows, suspicious, but the title was what left him most stupefied: _Evening of Love._ Then suddenly, the silence became more dense. 

Albus watched his brother. He was standing in front of him, holding the book in his hands and looking between it and his brother's face. That was not good. It was not good at all.

And then, James Potter began to laugh like a maniac, and the younger brother felt that the bedroom was shaking with the noise. If only things could get worse, then James surely was the cause.

"I can... NOT believe this" Speaking between laughter was difficult" is what "Albus face now turned red just as Alice in the novel "what you read."

"What's with it?" Albus defended himself feeling offended. Seriously, romance wasn't so bad for a man, was it?

"I thought you read _The Lord of the Rings,_ but this is..."

"I ask again: what's wrong with that?"

"No, nothing" James simply said "It's just a little weird that you like Muggle novels, Muggle romance ones." He smiled fondly "At least I'm glad you weren't reading Twilight.

"Twil... what?"

"Doesn't matter"

The two giggled, and James took the opportunity to mess up his brother's hair a little. The boy protested the annoying rubbing, but the contact made him open his hands and put the book back in his hands.

"You'd better keep that thing in a safe place" he said with some concern. "I as your brother can control myslef but don't want to imagine what would happen if someone like Thurston Pratt finds out ...

"I don't get why so much concern." Albus began again now somehow annoyed "It's just a romance book."

James couldn't believe it. His brother was the hollow-headed one. Sometimes it seemed that his innocence was truly atypical at thirteen. Perhaps, he lamented, having thrown him  against the ground when they were little ended up crashing the poor's mind. Had he known, he would have refrained from throwing him from his bed.

"Look Albus, I just say that I do not think it's a good thing for you, or for me, or for the Potters, or for any boy, that anyone finds out that you like to read things like." He grabbed the book once again and shifted to a random page." ** _The autumn breeze caressed his face, while his silky blond hair moved elegantly in front of the object of all his sweetest desires_** "

Circe. Merlin. For Dumbledore's sake. James was right.

"Well, it might be a little weird." Albus finally admitted "I better hide it"

"That's it"

Albus ducked under the mattress of his bed, took out a huge trunk and hid the novel inside. Then he mentioned _Securitas Maximus_ and hid the trunk again under the bed. That way only he could open it.

"And what did you come to? "He asked when he was in front of James again.

James didn't answer anything, just stared at him, studying the child's reaction again and waiting for his next expression.

Albus was already getting suspicious "Well?"

"I just came to see you" The younger breathed heavily.

"You're a fool ... I'll kill you"

"It's that it's so funny when you put that face." He paused to laugh when Albus did what he just said "See there he is, your face looks like a crushed..."

"If you keep going, it will be your face the crushed one" Albus shot back. James just laughed more at this brother's unsuccesfull attempt to intimidate him. He was so dumb. "I'm being serious" The younger added when James shok his head.

"I'm being serious too"

"You can't be serious. Never"

"I'm afraid you are talking about yourself" James announce like it were a matter of fact. "You see, reading a romance novel where Jake wants to kiss Alice until she faints is not so _macho_ for anyone".

"What?" Albus replied now even more offended.

"Nevermind... I just wanted to..."

But he wasn't able to finish his sentence when a third voice came in.

"Oh, looks like the Potters are having a pretty admirable argument" 

They didn't need to turn around to know that that stupid voice belonged to Thurston Pratt. His black hair with curls reached to his shoulders and emphasized his empty blue eyes. The boy was the worst thing that Gryffindor had. Arrogant and badly spoken and still had managed to stay in the home of the lions.

"You better not be thinking of doing any stupidity, right?" Pratt continued acidly when he saw that the two brothers were not saying anything.

"Maybe you should go inflate your ego elsewhere, Pratt." James finally answered without hiding the obvious contempt in his tone. 

"That's impossible" admitted the boy "My ego just surpased heaven levels. It's impossible to keep going up"

"Like I cared" said James. "Come on, Al, let's go"

The boy just nodded and followed his brother out of the bedroom.

Thurston kept smiling even seconds after the brothers left the room. Then he begun scanning the entire place with his eyes. There was something that bothered him a lot and he was not going to rest until he had found out what it was.

"Where... Where... Where"

* * *

 

Finally the day was coming to an end, after a long day of classes. James had gone to do some _Charms_ research in the library and Albus was now sitting outside the castle, accompanied by Scorpius and Derek, who in a bad mood hid his face on his knees.

"Come on, cheer up ..." Scorpius said. "You'll have another chance.

"Yes, but I love her. I even bathed four times and I wore this uncomfortable black suit"

Albus smiled at the mention of the clothes, but only looked at the other two in silence.

"Yes, but the girls are a serious thing" Scorpius squeezed his shoulder with a little affection"Besides, Lucille is pretty hard, that's something the whole school knows"

"And that's why it's so irresistible" Derek claimed " And that hair..."

"Yes, as you say, it is really beautiful" Scorpius turned to look at Albus and gave him a look of _It's beautiful but not so much_ , to which the brunette could not be more agreed.

Nobody said anything for some seconds. A light breeze was brought from the woods and their hairs danced. Then, the silence broke.

"Anyway" Derek got up and looked at the two friends from above, a pretty childish smile plastered on his face. "You're right," he said to Scorpius before looking at Albus. "And if it had not been for you, Potter, I might not have managed to get to talk to her. Thank you very much."

Albus just muttered a "You're welcome" and the boy disappeared, leaving Malfoy and Potter alone.

After a long period of new silence in which Albus was dedicated to thinking about everything and at the same time, about nothing, it was Scorpius who finally spoke.

"I think you're good at giving dating tips thanks to _Evening of Love_ "

"What?" Potter's eyes widened and he instinctively turned to see Scorpius, who, without moving from his place, smiled sideways. "Don't tell me that my brother...

"I found out on my own long ago, you silly. "Scorpius laughed after realizing that his friend was a feeling a bit uncomfortable. " I just think it's a little weird."

"That's what James said."

"Yes, it's unusual" Scorpius agreed.

Again silence, but it was a pleasant silence.

Strangely, whenever he was with Scorpius, any situation seemed pleasant. Even when he was there after he discovered that Malfoy knew about his peculiar literary tastes, everything seemed very serene. The young Malfoy had a very peculiar charisma, which illuminated even the grayest days. Or maybe, that's how it seemed to Albus.

 "Although I didn't imagine you were so romantic." Scorpius said.

Albus shrugged "I think it's part of my personality"

"Yes. And that's interesting. Definitely every day your personality surprises me more."

Upon hearing that, Albus blushed and had to turn his face away from the shame. What the fuck was happening to him, why was he suddenly blushing?

Scorpius laughed softly. Albus was so funny sometimes, with the things he did and said all of a sudden.

"I think that if you were a girl, I would fall in love with you."

"What?" Albus blushed much more. Had he heard that? Had Scorpius said that?

"It's a joke" Scorpius chuckled. "Now" he stood up and offered a hand to Albus." We better go inside, we have to do that _Transfiguration_ work.

"Yes" Albus replied.

On the way to the castle, Albus walked in silence. Two sentences continuously repeating his thoughts:  _I think that if you were a girl, I would fall in love with you_ and  _It's a joke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter should be up tomorrow. 4th will take a bit more.


	3. A Strong Bond

_April 16, 2021_

The trees of the forest danced when the slender figure with elongated eyes screamed left and right. About two meters behind the creature, a plump woman in her 50s, round face and messy blue hair, gave orders with her wand.

"Well, young people, this is an Aventoky." The wand in his hand flipped over and the reature took a step toward the students. "There's no need to fear him."

The natural reaction of the frightened students, however, was to slowly back away while the strange being approached them, being guided by the gestures of Professor Vermont.

"... the nature of the Aventoky is normally peaceful. It will only act depending on what is indicated."

The creature continued to advance towards the strange class and Isabella McMillan almost fell backwards when her feet found a small fallen trunk. Fortunately, Casey Huygens came forward and held her in his arms before he became worse. The time stopped between them and the blush painted in their faces was unnoticed by the others, who had their eyes on the Aventoky while it approached students at random.

" ... as I explained to you, once we have made eye contact, it will be guided by the movements of our wand" he wand shook again and now the creature turned to the left, addressing another group of students "It won't do anything we don't directly mandate"

The Aventoky approached with slow steps a certain individual with jet-black hair and suddenly stopped. Professor Vermont was holding her long wand firmly and the creature could not help but sit still, while carefully examining the person in front.

"as you can see, the Aventoky has stopped because I have indicated it with my hand. You did not even have to say anything." Vermont chuckled at feeling so important, but she held back when she remembered where she was."It will stay static until you tell him otherwise with a simple movement."

Albus Potter observed the dark creature with some distrust. The proffessor told them that they should not fear, but how were they going to fulfill that order when those elongated blue eyes scanned you and, incidentally, you had a pretty disfigured face a few centimeters away from you?

"I already told you there is no need to feel fear " the woman said in a somewhat cruel tone." Albus, I encourage you to stare at the Aventoky for about ten seconds."

Albus hesitated for a moment, but when he realized that he really did not have any other choice, he decided that he should obey the teacher's order. All his classmates, and especially, a certain blonde, watched with attention while the dark, narrowed his eyes in those unpleasant blue eyes.

It's uglier than I thought. Albus's mind could not think of anything else, when he had to maintain that eye contact. He could even feel a bit of discomfort in his being, but if the teacher said there was no need to be afraid, maybe worrying was silly.

"well, now extend your wand"

Albus slipped his hand into the pocket of his tunic. While he was doing it, it seemed that everything was flowing in slow motion. Everyone looked at him with interest, the teacher was still with the wand motionless and therefore the Aventoky had not moved a bit. When finally the brunette felt with his fingers the handle of his wand, he began to slowly withdraw it from his compartment, his hand trembling slightly as he did so.

Scorpius Malfoy remained serene unlike the one who was the center of attention. On the inside, however, he felt worried. Like the brunette, he did not trust much of the creature's appearance and attitude. And even if the teacher said what she said, he still felt like the worst could happen at any moment. The seconds passed slowly as he watched as his friend tried to raise the wand.

By good luck, Potter was finally able to raise his wand and aimed directly at the Aventoky which, as expected, remained static.

"Very good, Mr. Potter." The teacher congratulated him and almost immediately, several applauses were heard." Now the most important thing, direct with your wand as if you were an orchesta director"

Albus did as he was told and the creature obeyed each of his orders. The applause of his classmates became more intense and the teacher ended up lowering her wand, leaving her student to give the orders with freedom.

Albus did not feel so relaxed for a long time, but then it ended.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. 100 points for Gryffindor."

The grunts and discomfort from the other student was completely ignored by Vermont, who instead decided to keep going with her class.

"Now" the professor began again, keeping quiet the whispers that had begun to be heard. "It turns out that the Aventoky are very sensitive creatures. Any inappropriate action can make them furious or sad, so we must take good care of what we do. The first thing to keep in mind is that ..." As Vermont continued to speak, the air of the class quieted down and almost everyone fixed their attention on the sweaty woman who spoke with as much enthusiasm as possible. Almost everyone, except Scorpius who approached Albus and touched his shoulder gently to get his attention.

 

"Scorpius ... "The sudden touch of his friend made him almost let go of his wand. "What's up?" The blond smiled and approached much more

"That was very good." And he caressed the hand that held the wand with a touch of brotherly affection. Albus didn't know for sure because he felt such a nice warmth after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what was I thinking when I wrote these three chapters, still don't know, but I hope to keep it going to reach chapter 10, which is intended to be the final chapter. Neither do I know when the next chapter will be up since firstly I want to translate a few stories that I like more. What I can assure is that the next chapters won't be as these.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter very soon.


End file.
